<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>平平淡淡的教会线 by friends</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946542">平平淡淡的教会线</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/friends/pseuds/friends'>friends</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/friends/pseuds/friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>教会线修伯特x菲尔迪南特<br/>包含部分战场对话</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>平平淡淡的教会线</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>教会线修伯特x菲尔迪南特<br/>包含部分战场对话</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“……修伯特。”<br/>菲尔迪南特有那么一会儿把这个名字抛掷脑后，舌尖吐出这个字眼的时候却还是锁紧了眉头。</p><p>修伯特的黑发遮住半张脸，一只浅绿色的瞳孔将鹰隼般的目光投射在一切物体上。他吝啬于施舍笑容给予陌生人，时刻陪伴在艾黛尔贾特身边，化为一个黑色的影子，悬在众人头顶的阴霾，令人喘不上气。<br/>菲尔迪南特在路上叫住他，这是思量再三的决定，他为了迈出这一步已经考虑了两节，他告诫自己这是作为同伴应尽的职责，这其中并无丝毫私情夹杂，也与他们的过结无关。修伯特缓缓转身，抬起眼睛望着他，嘴角保持着似笑非笑的弧度：“菲尔迪南特大人，有什么事吗？”<br/>“是……”他意外地结巴了一下，这是计划中所没有的，但他很快镇定下来，“你最近为什么总是去马厩？”<br/>“阁下已经无聊到在意我的去向了吗？”<br/>“不，不只是马厩，还有食堂，课堂，大教堂，甚至是训练场，我们相遇的次数是不是太多了点？”<br/>修伯特微微扬起下巴，似乎在思索着他说的话：“阁下拦住我就是为了这件事？如果没有别的事，我还有工作要去忙了。”<br/>“不，等等，”他脱口而出，有些懊悔地捂住额头，“你和艾黛尔贾特在忙什么？这两天怎么都不见她？”<br/>“呵呵，艾黛尔贾特大人有自己的工作，不像阁下一样游手好闲。”<br/>金橘色的短发梳理得一丝不苟，他禁不住盯着那双下撇的眼角，游走于社交的贵族，时刻维持其精致外貌，礼仪、品行、着装，连眉毛下垂的角度都完美无缺。他忍不住露出讥讽的笑意，对幼稚的轻蔑。但也有另一半心不是这样的。<br/>他们像过去无数次那样不欢而散，菲尔迪南特闷闷不乐地走到食堂，希望能见到令他有所安慰的同学。</p><p>“老师？”他坐在长桌前，娴熟地用刀叉剥离鸡肉和骨头。<br/>贝雷特点头问好，端着食物坐到他的对面。<br/>“发生什么事了吗？”<br/>他放下餐具，垂在肩膀的长发依旧耀眼，那双眼睛也散发着同样的光彩，和过去并无二致。<br/>“老师，我们接下来就要进攻帝都安巴尔了。”<br/>贝雷特点头。<br/>“我已经下定决心，无论如何都要阻止艾黛尔贾特，即使我永远无法超过她，但有老师和同学，还有教会的众人，我们应该结束这场荼毒人民的战争。”<br/>他顿了一下，目光转向泛着银光的刀柄：“也许是因为迫切地期盼胜利，心里有些焦灼，才无法冷静下来。”<br/>贝雷特盯着他的脸，菲尔回望了一眼又错开视线。<br/>“做你想要做的就好。”老师开口。<br/>他有些期待地抬头，垂下嘴角：“我想在前阵可以吗？我明白这是一个不情之请，我会听从老师的安排，但我的实力已经足够……”他把话抛在半空，张了张嘴，无法接住。<br/>“可以。”贝雷特点头，结束了他的尴尬。<br/>“抱歉，老师。”他愧疚地看着对方，贝雷特摇头安慰他。<br/>菲尔旁边的位置是空的，他并无意留出这个位置，通常都有同学或者教会人员坐在那里，但今天是空的，他却觉得那里坐着一个人。</p><p>“我并不介意与阁下同桌进餐。”修伯特坐在他的右边，接过话来，他不免有些脸红，一是因为对方表现出的不真诚的友好，二是因为他们坐得太近了，但他不想挪动椅子显得自己不绅士。<br/>“如果你不喜欢，不用勉强和我坐在一起。”菲尔握着刀叉开口。<br/>“我没有这么说。”修伯特的笑总令人害怕，他的眼睛始终纹丝不动，只有嘴角提起，特有的轻笑声和平稳轻慢的扬抑语调，偶尔蹦出的危险玩笑，都令人摸不清此人的真实想法。<br/>他握紧了餐刀，矜持地划开禽肉炙烤香脆的表皮，注视着热汤汁滚滚流下。他们经常坐在一起吃饭，但修伯特从未靠得这么近，令他指尖发烫。<br/>“你是不是坐得太近了？”他忍不住开口。<br/>修伯特优雅地切割着盘中的鸡肉，却一口未动：“是吗？也许是阁下太敏感了。”<br/>“唔。”<br/>“如果阁下不愿与我同桌，自可移到别处。”<br/>“不，贵族怎么能做这种有损礼节的事。”<br/>修伯特轻笑了一下，从鼻腔发出的笑声吹动了垂下眼前的黑色发丝，他从未这么近距离地观察这个男人，艾黛尔的随从，这个头衔太过刺眼，有时他会忘记这个人也存在自我的一面，有时他怀疑修伯特只是艾黛尔的一个影子。<br/>“在用餐时盯着对方也并非是礼节所需吧。”<br/>菲尔立刻转回脸：“我只是在想，你真的没有自己的愿望吗？”<br/>“自己的愿望？”<br/>“比如说和艾黛尔贾特大人无关的愿望。”他的嘴角和眼角一齐耷拉下来，“难道就一个也没有吗？”<br/>“那阁下如何？有除了超过艾黛尔大人以外的愿望吗？”<br/>“当然是有的。”<br/>“我洗耳恭听。”<br/>“……”菲尔盯着餐盘，眉头舒展，又纠结。<br/>“有什么问题吗？”修伯特慢条斯理地看着他。<br/>“你真的没有心愿吗？哪怕只有一个。”<br/>阴沉的男子笑了笑：“也许是有吧。但如果这个愿望与艾黛尔大人的愿望冲突，我会毫不犹豫地舍弃他。”</p><p>菲尔迪南特很少做梦，家境平顺，年轻英俊，聪慧且身强体壮，从未有过噩梦，就如他的笑容没有一丝阴云。他以为自己会梦到修伯特，或者艾黛尔，至少会在梦中质问他们如何能对老师举刀，对教会用兵，冒犯芙朵拉的和平。但他什么都没有梦到，一觉醒来已是天亮。<br/>“今天就是出发的日子了。”卡斯帕尔抑制不住内心的激动，挥舞着钢斧在空地上练习，其他人在不远处的台阶上最后检查自己的武器。<br/>他已经在昨晚看过很多次，到了早上，长枪变得轻盈，握在手中毫不费力，马匹感受到热烈紧张的氛围，低声嘶叫，前蹄来回踏着地面。<br/>老师站在不远处点头致意，随后走到他的身边：“我原本就打算安排你在这个位置。”<br/>菲尔露出笑容，似乎不那么紧张了。</p><p>圣墓，帝国军，艾黛尔贾特，修伯特。<br/>有些疑惑被解开了：为什么上一节他们总是不在，为什么修伯特时不时离开士官学校，为什么帝都暗流涌动，父亲却没有来信。<br/>他跟随老师留在了大修道院，当他回到帝都时，父亲已被软禁，领地已被剥夺，但仍有部下愿意跟随他。<br/>“尽管兵马不多，但还可以在这里一带周旋，等过段时间就可以撤出这里。”他指着地图标注。<br/>“菲尔迪南特大人！”<br/>他看向门外敲门的士兵。<br/>“有一位帝国的信使。”<br/>“！怎么会！我们明明隐藏得很好……”<br/>穿着黑色斗篷的信使进屋，他感到心脏剧烈下沉，然后缓缓平静下来。<br/>“让他进来吧，把门关上。”<br/>信使朝他行礼，这时他才看清那人的面貌，鼻梁高耸，眼窝深陷，却是一张陌生的脸，他不知自己是否松了一口气，难道自己在期待什么吗？<br/>“修伯特大人给您一封信。”<br/>他盯着递上的信件，迟迟没有接过。<br/>“大人说您很懂礼节。”<br/>菲尔接过信，快速地展开看了一眼。</p><p>菲尔迪南特大人：<br/>父亲的罪过不至于降至他的孩子，阁下若已回国，自可前来帝都。如今帝国以实力加官进爵，想必阁下的能力足以占据宰相之位。至于加尔古·玛库一战，艾黛尔贾特陛下会宽恕阁下。<br/>我曾说过，我也有我自己的愿望，那其中之一便是希望阁下能与我们站在一起。如今老师已经过世，还望阁下考虑。<br/>修伯特</p><p>菲尔握着信，看了好一会儿，才松开手。<br/>“回去告诉他，”他用属于贵族的，歌唱般的嗓音和坚定的语气开口，“他们已铸下大错，事到如今，我不会与他们一路了。我的心意已决，这就是我的愿望。”</p><p>他们有五年的时间未曾相见，在疲惫奔波和作战中，菲尔已经记不清那个人的容貌，他灰绿的眼睛，沉郁的表情，彬彬有礼的举止，还有偶尔的笑容，如同纸张上的墨迹逐渐淡去，当他再回想起来时，需要对着阳光费力地看，才能看清上面的内容。<br/>直到他们在战场上看到彼此，那记忆立刻鲜活起来，过去被重印色彩，鲜艳刺眼。修伯特撤退，他竟涌起一种无论如何都要追上去的想法，索性那只是一闪念。<br/>帝国术士的魔法破坏了阵型，他在老师的指挥下冲入敌阵。<br/>“在帝都迎击阁下，令人感到心情复杂呢。”<br/>“……修伯特。”<br/>五年的时间令他们都变化很多，他很惊讶修伯特比过去更加瘦削，黑发散乱地遮住一只眼睛，眼窝深且黑，连笑容也染上悲伤。<br/>已经没有退路了。血已染红荆棘，铺就死亡之路。<br/> “抱歉，我得让她在此退场。”<br/>菲尔迪南特举起长枪。<br/>“就凭阁下办得到吗？”<br/>“这并非办不办得到的问题……即使以这条命作为代价，我也会做到。”<br/>修伯特轻笑了一下：“我与阁下见解相同。”</p><p>长枪刺穿胸膛，士兵死于战场。幸而在老师的保护下，大多数学生伤势不重。<br/>几天后，庆功会在修复了一部分的大修道院食堂召开，西提斯开了藏在教会地下的上等美酒，卡斯帕尔笑着抽走同伴的枕头，贝尔被推到桌前参与其中，多洛缇雅清唱了一曲小歌，佩托拉用流畅了许多的芙朵拉语表示祝贺，芙莲舀了一碗蒸鱼，阿罗伊斯给贝雷特讲他父亲钓鱼的趣事，两位老师因为一些琐碎小事争执起来，卡多莉奴和萨米亚讨论着剑和弓的材料，菲尔迪南特喝了很多，站在桌前，一本正经地宣告对外来的期盼，笑容一如当初。<br/>清晨，大家东倒西歪地躺在食堂的椅子和桌子上，菲尔靠在窗边，露水沾湿了长发，他望着朦胧的日光，无意中想起修伯特，如果他还在的话，会是宴会后最清醒的人，安置好大部分人。打开窗户，一片落叶飘下，落在他的掌心。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>